scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog is a 15-year old blue hedgehog from Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic plays Pablo in The Animals (The Backyardigans) He is a penguin Sonic played Cheshire Cat in Giselle in Wonderland (Disney and Sega Version) Sonic, Tails, Ami and Artemis played Timothy Q Mouse in Simba (AKA Dumbo (Disneystyle172) He is an mouse Sonic played Derek in The Vampire Girl Princess He is a prince Sonic played Pumbaa in The Elephant King (Disneystyle172) He is an blue warthog Sonic played Timon in The Cartoon King (YD Style) Sonic played Roquefort in The Aristofairies Sonic played Jeremy in The Secret of Nimh (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Sonic played Tiger in An Children Tail, An Children Tail 2: Sniffles Goes West, An Children Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island, An Children Tail 4: The Mystery of Night Monster and Sniffles' Children Tails Sonic played Human Kuzco in The Hedgehog's New Groove He is a human Sonic played Peter Pan in Sonic Pan He is a Flying Boy Sonic played Fix-it Felix Jr. in Wreck-it Knuckles (Wreck-it Ralph) He Played Priest In The Incredibles (Rat Terrier Fan Animal Style) he is a priest Gallery: Sonic the Hedgehog's heroic grin.png Sonic-the-hedgehog-sonic-x-1.83.jpg Sonic_Boom Sonic 2.png Sonic (Drood Henge).png Sonic the Hedgehog 4.jpg Bandicam 2019-12-09 10-46-37-282.jpg Sonic_and_Amy_kissing.jpg Relatives *Mother - Queen Aleena (Sonic Underground) *Girlfriend - Amy Rose *Siblings - Tails, Sonia the Hedgehog, Manic the Hedgehog *Uncle - Charles the Hedgehog Trivia *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Skunkules, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Hedgehogs Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Category:Iconic Characters Category:Wreck-It Ralph Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Red Characters Category:White Characters Category:Memes Category:Run Category:Nostalgia Critic Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Donkey Kong's Adventures Heroes Category:AndyBiersackLovers Family Category:Characters who use gloves Category:Anime Characters Category:Sonic and Amy Rose Category:Jingle All the Way Cameos Category:Sega Characters Category:Video Game Mascots Category:Wintertainment Parade Characters from Jingle All the Way Category:Mascots Category:Characters Appeared With The Logo Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Kids Category:Young Characters Category:4Kids Characters Category:Orphans Category:Mobians Category:Rebels Category:Mischievous Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Cool Characters Category:Speed-type Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Tricksters Category:Short-Tempered Characters Category:Fighters Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Fast Characters Category:Gods Category:Hungry Characters Category:Strong Characters Category:Powerful characters Category:Best Friends Category:Good Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Angels Category:Knights Category:Hybrids Category:Jerks Category:Characters with attitude Category:15 year olds Category:Comedians Category:Musicians Category:Angry Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Animals Category:Sonic Characters Category:Characters who inflate Category:Screaming Characters Category:Happy-Go-Lucky characters Category:The Dark Cars Land Before Time Casper The Simpsons Movie Characters Category:Inflation Characters Category:Fat Characters Category:Blue Blurs Category:Speedsters Category:Quicksters Category:YouTube Poop Characters Category:Male Damsels Category:Manuelvil1132 Category:Characters who meow